Body Swap
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After another one of Charmy's freak toaster projects, Shadow and Rouge accidentally switch bodies with each other. Now the madness and confusion begins. COMPLETE


It was a dull and rainy day and everyone was bored out of their mind at the Chaotix.

Espio was leaning against the wall staring at Shadow and Rouge once again arguing with each other. He shook his head and sighed, "Why can't those two get along? One freaking day of peace is all I ask."

Charmy was sitting at the front desk working on a toaster. It was hard for him to concentrate while Shadow and Rouge were in front of him arguing. The bee placed his hands on his helmet with frustration.

"For the last time Shadow, I think you should listen to your comrades ideas for once. You need to trust your friends", Rouge said.

The hedgehog crossed his arms, "Oh I trust my comrades just not you."

"What!" She shouted with disbelief. "You don't trust me?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Gee Rouge, I don't know maybe because your last idea almost plummeted our asses into the ocean!"

She sighed, "Well okay maybe that idea did have a few flaws in it."

"You blew up the entire island with those damn dynamite packs that I told you not to do while we were still on it!"

"You're voice was breaking up over the communicator. It was a huge misunderstanding."

He placed his hand on his forehead with frustration, "Even if I did say ignite the dynamite packs you could've used you brain and thought about it just a little. Or are you just brainless?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "The nerve of you! How dare you call me brainless! And how dare you blamed that mission all on me! It was Charmy's fault too!"

The bee quickly took his mind off of the toaster and got into the argument as well. "What did you say about me!"

Shadow pointed to Charmy, "Leave him out of this, Rouge! This is between you and me! He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has plenty to do with this! It was his job to fix those communicators before we left for the mission."

Before Charmy could speak, Shadow had spoken first.

"Which he did!"

"Then why was mine so out of whack?"

"You kept dropping the thing on the ground that's why!"

"Enough!" A loud voice had shouted causing Shadow and Rouge to stop arguing immediately.

The bat and hedgehog turned and faced Vector coming into the room with Tonya beside him.

Vector crossed his arms in anger, "What the hell is up with you two fighting every damn day? You two need to grow the hell up!" He faced Shadow, "Shadow, you're second in command you no better than to argue like this with your partner."

The hedgehog turned his back to her, "Espio was a way better partner than her."

The crocodile sighed and turned to Rouge, "And Rouge, you shouldn't blame others for your own mistakes. We all make mistakes and it's okay as long as we can fix them." He then placed his hand on his head and scratched it, "Well except for that island that became the new Atlantis. Anyway, you two need to apologize to each other so we all can continue on with our miserable lives."

Shadow turned around and sighed, "Fine..."

The bat smirked.

"I'm not apologizing until she's sorry first", he finished.

Rouge's mouth hung open with shock. "What! You have a lot of nerve, Hedgehog! You know damn well you started the argument first!"

"That's a lie and you know it is!"

Vector sighed and walked over to a wall while Tonya was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Are you all right, Vector?" She asked.

He then started to hit his head on the wall multiple times until he finally answered her question. "Does it look like I'm all right to you!"

She jumped and quickly shook her head, "Uh no. Not at all."

Espio walked over to Charmy and decided to talk to him since everyone else was losing grip of their sanity. "So what are you working on, Charms?"

The bee sighed with sadness, "I was trying to try something new with this old toaster but because of Captain Shadow and Rouge's arguing, I'm having a hard time working on it." He picked up a screwdriver and started to screw in a loose screw.

Rouge clenched her fists, "That is it, Hedgehog! I've had enough of this!"

Shadow gritted his teeth, "You're not the only one, bat girl."

She came at him trying to punch him but he had caught her fists. "Come on and fight like a man, Hedgehog."

"I fight more like a demon than a man, Bat."

"Oh you're gonna go demon on me huh? Bring it here! I'll take your demon ass on any day!"

The chameleon sighed and looked back over to Charmy, "I thought Vector said no more toaster experiments?"

He smirked, "You're not going to tell on me are you?"

He rose an eyebrow, "I won't tell if you tell me what you're trying to do with it."

Before Charmy could explain, he heard Shadow and Rouge yelling at each other while they were fighting with each other down on the floor. He sighed with an annoyed look on his face. He slammed his screwdriver down on the desk and placed his finger on a black button on the toaster. "I wish those two would get along", he growled. He pushed the button and a blue aura of electrical energy had formed around it.

Espio and Charmy quickly jumped away from it. "What the hell did you do, Charmy?" Espio asked.

The bee shook his head in confusion, "Maybe I wired the circuits wrong."

"You think?"

Vector ran over to them, "What the hell is going on?"

The chameleon sighed, "Charmy's stupid toaster is going crazy."

Vector raised an eyebrow towards Charmy, "Toaster huh?"

Charmy flew behind Espio and gave Vector an innocent smile.

Afterwards the electrical energy around the toaster had faded and the toaster had stopped malfunctioning.

Tonya gasped, "Wasn't Captain Shadow and Rouge near that thing?"

Then everyone ran towards the front desk and saw Shadow and Rouge laying there on the floor beaten up and rubbing their heads.

Rouge stood from the floor and looked at her chest realizing there was something wrong. She was wearing different clothes. She looked at the group, "Um...when did I become flat chested?"

Espio rose an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Shad? And what's with the high pitched voice? You sound like a chick."

Tonya shook her head, "He doesn't just sound like a woman, he sounds like...Rouge."

The hedgehog gasped, "What!" She ran to a mirror and stared at the hedgehog in it. She slowly turned back to the group and screamed.

Espio crossed his arms, "Well, I always thought Shad had a girly scream and I was right."

Tonya punched Espio in the shoulder, "That's not funny, Espio!"

Espio held his arm. "Ow! Relax Ton, it was only a joke."

Vector looked at Rouge trapped in Shadow's body. "So if Rouge is inside of Shadow's body, then Shadow must be inside Rouge's." He turned to the white bat staring at the huge breasts that he now had.

He looked up at them, "I have huge breasts...and...a vagina."

Rouge walked over to him, "Yeah well I'm flat chested and have a cock how do you think I feel?"

Vector crossed his arms, "Okay guys calm down. I'm sure Charmy can fix this." He turned to the bee, "You can fix this right?"

Charmy shrugged, "Well I'll have to examine your bodies first and see if you guys can return to your former selves."

Later, everyone was gathered at the front desk awaiting for Charmy to confirm a cure.

The bee sighed and turned to them with a wide smile, "No need to worry guys. You'll return to your bodies within several hours. It isn't permanent."

Shadow and Rouge sighed with relief.

"Well all we can do now is wait until that happens", Espio said.

Rouge clenched her fists and turned to Shadow, "This is all your fault. Because of you, I'm stuck in your stupid body for the rest of the day."

"My fault? You have a lot of nerve you bat-hedgehog thing!"

Vector placed his hand on his head and rubbed it in frustration. "Shut up!" He shouted silencing them both. "I think Charmy shouldn't get punished at all for what he's done to you. You two deserve to be stuck in those bodies. Now you two know how hard it is being one another."

Shadow crossed his arms, "How hard can it be to be a weak ass bat?"

Rouge glared at him, "I could say the same for you, Hedgehog." Rouge then thought of an idea, "Hey I just thought of something. We'll just decide who's life is more harder. Mine or yours?"

Shadow smirked, "Okay bat girl, your on but I must warn you, Darkness is a lot harder to control than you think. He needs a strong host to support him."

"Yeah we'll see about that." She then gasped, "Oh God!"

"What?"

"I completely forgot about my date with Knuckles tonight! I can't confront him like this."

He gave her a confused look, "But I thought you dumped that jerk months ago."

"Yeah well we just got back together last night."

He laughed a bit, "You're pathetic, Rouge. Besides you're not going out with him tonight. I am."

Her eyes widened, "What!"

He formed an evil smirk, "We made a bet remember?"

Her eyes flopped down, "Oh yeah...just don't screw up this date, Shadow. If you do I swear you'll be gimp for the rest of your life!"

"Don't worry it'll be fine as long as he doesn't try anything."

She looked towards the door and saw a red echidna wearing a black suit coming into the building. She gasped, "Oh no here he comes. I thought he wasn't going to be here within another thirty minutes."

He walked towards Shadow with a smirk and unaware of Shadow and Rouge's swap. Before he could approach Shadow any closer, Rouge jumped in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Um Knuckles, I don't think that's a good idea."

He rose an eyebrow in confusion, "What's wrong with your voice? You sound like a girl."

She then remembered about the bet again and decided to try to talk in a manly voice. She cleared her voice, "Um...puberty?"

He glared at her with annoyance and pushed her to the floor, "Get away from me, Hedgehog. I'm here for Rouge, not your freaky ass." He looked up at Shadow and saw him turning in a different direction. He had no idea what was going on so it was clear he was going to make a huge mistake. He walked up to him seductively, placed his hand on his butt, and squeezed it a bit. He whispered in his ear, "I missed you, bat girl."

Shadow quickly turned around and raised his fist in the air, punching Knuckles hard in the face knocking him to the other side of the room. He panted heavily as the blush of embarrassment had remained on his face. "You freaking homosexual! How dare you touch my ass like that!" He then saw Rouge shaking her head and remembered the bet. He quickly changed his attitude, "Uh I mean please don't sneak up on me like that", he tried to talk in a female voice and that was pretty creepy when his voice was already deep and low toned.

Knuckles slowly got off the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth. He turned to Shadow, "Damn. Sexually aggressive today are we?" He said as he walked towards him again.

"Oh um I guess I am." He tried to laugh in a female voice and it sounded so wrong. 'In his dreams...'

Knuckles placed his hand on his shoulder, "Come on lets go to restaurant", he said leading her through the door.

"Oh I don't know I should change first."

"You look fine lets just go."

"Oh okay."

When they finally left, Rouge collapsed to the floor in stress. "I'm doomed. After tonight Knuckles will hate me forever."

"Aw don't feel so bad, Rouge. Maybe things won't be that bad", Tonya said.

"I hope not", she sighed and stood from the floor. She walked towards the door, "I think I'm going to take a little walk." She walked out of the building leaving the group laughing.

"God, Shad is such a bad woman! Did you hear his laugh? He sounded like a hooker on crack!" Espio said while he laughed.

"More like a dying hooker on crack!" Vector added as he and Espio fell to the floor laughing.

Tonya crossed her arms, "Men..."

Charmy looked up at her with confusion, "I don't get it."

Later on a deserted dark street, Rouge was walking through the puddles of water on the sidewalk acting hopeless. She stopped and looked at her hands, "The effects from this madness will end within a few hours." She sighed, "I just hope Shadow isn't killing my relationship with Knuckles."

"I am so sick of being the boss's errand boy every five seconds."

Rouge then saw a brown chipmunk with a brown bag in his hands heading into a dark alleyway. She blinked, "Maxcell?"

The chipmunk quickly turned and saw a black hedgehog staring back at him. He gasped and dropped the bag to the wet ground. "Sha-Shadow!" He shouted nervously.

She placed her hands on her hips, 'Why is he acting this way? Oh! Of course I'm Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate being on Mobius.' She smirked. She tried to talk in her manly voice again. "What are you doing out here so late?"

The trembling chipmunk answered, "I just went to run a few errands for Lance is all."

She smirked, "Really? Why don't you show me what's in the bag?"

Maxcell slowly picked the bag up from the ground and reached inside. "Yeah...I'll show you..." He then took a small gun and shot it at the hedgehog.

Rouge's eyes widened and quickly jumped out of the way making the shot miss her. She looked back at the chipmunk, 'Looks like I have to beat his ass.'

Later at a restaurant, Knuckles was sitting across from Shadow staring at him eating like an animal. He smirked, "Hungry huh?"

"Um-hm", he said when he never took his eyes away from the food he was eating.

Knuckles picked up his glass of wine from the table and took a sip from it. "It maybe just me or does your voice sound a little off?"

Shadow took his eyes away from his food and looked up at Knuckles trying to talk and chew his food at the same time.

Knuckles laughed a bit, "Yeah I thought it was me." He then took another sip of his wine.

Later, Rouge stood across from Maxcell who was still armed with the gun he was holding. 'Okay I'm in the ultimate being's body. I now have full control of his power. This should be cake.' She held out her hand towards the chipmunk and shut her eyes tightly. "Chaos Spear!" When she opened her eyes nothing had happened. "Um..."

A sweat drop had appeared in the back of Maxcell's head. "Um, I know I'm not supposed to care or anything but are you all right, Shadow? You don't seem like yourself."

"What are you talking about of course I'm all right." She sighed, 'Damn it I can't get his powers to work. How the hell does he do it?'

"And what about your voice? You seem awfully sick."

She gritted her teeth, "I am not sick!" She crossed her arms, "I can't believe you call yourself a Street Punk. You're as innocent as a kitten."

Maxcell sent her an angry glare, "Shut up! I'm just like the rest. Cruel and dangerous."

She laughed a bit, "Yeah right."

He pointed the gun at her again, "I'll show you."

Back at the restaurant, Knuckles was staring at the breasts that Shadow had like he had nothing else to stare at.

Shadow's face was cherry red and glared at him with annoyance. "Hey you perv, quit staring."

He then snapped out of it and wiped the drool from his mouth, "Uh sorry. Hey Rouge, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." He then watched as he took out a small gray box from his pants pocket.

He held the small box in front of him with a smile.

"Um, Knuckles..."

"Come on look inside."

He took the box from his hands, slowly looked inside of it, and saw some type of ring. It wasn't an engagement ring fortunate for him. He even saw a small switch on the side of it. He looked up at the echidna in confusion.

"You see a little button on it?"

He made a nod.

"Go on and push it."

Shadow slowly looked back at the ring and pushed it making the ring vibrate. He stared at it mindlessly.

"You like it, bat girl? I mean after dinner, I thought we could...you know."

Shadow then dropped the box on the table and placed his hands on his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick", he quickly got up from the table and ran towards the bathroom.

The echidna smirked and took a sip of his wine. 'She just can't resist me.'

Later, Rouge fell to the ground while trying to dodge another one of Maxcell's shots.

The chipmunk walked up to her and placed his foot on her chest. "Still think I'm not a good enough Street Punk?"

"You may have proven me wrong in a few ways", she placed her hands on his foot and pushed him away from her.

He fell to the ground while dropping his gun while at it. He saw his gun lying beside him but by the time he got to it, Rouge had kicked it out of his reach.

Rouge then picked him up off the ground by his jacket. "Time for some payback, Maxcell."

"No! Please don't hurt me! I don't know any better!" He shouted.

"Obviously", she then raised her leg and kicked him to a lamppost knocking him unconscious. She crossed her arms and smirked, "Heh, no one messes with the ultimate being of Mobius." She sighed, 'Well now I know what Shadow goes through everyday. All these enemies are out to kill him every single day of his life and to make things worse, I'm always breathing down his neck making things harder for him. I should treat him better than this...'

Back at the restaurant, Knuckles was mindlessly staring at Shadow again until he noticed him holding his head like he was in pain. "Huh? Hey bat girl, what's wrong?"

He looked up at him, then at his body, and smiled. "Hey I'm back in my own body again."

Knuckles rose an eyebrow, "Uh...Rouge? What are you talking about?"

She then remembered that she was on her date with Knuckles. "Oh nothing."

"Hey your voice cleared up...or maybe this is all the wine's doing."

"Knuckles, could I borrow your cellphone?"

"Uh sure", he took his phone out and handed it to her.

"This won't take long", she got up from the table and walked into the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom, she took out the phone and dialed Shadow's number. 'Please pick up.' Soon she heard a deep and cold voice.

"What do you want you, stupid echidna?"

"Shadow, it's me Rouge."

A moment of silence had came across him until he finally spoke again. "Oh...I'm sorry. I thought you were that idiot."

"No I'm just using his phone."

"Well, what do you want?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Shadow, about today...I'm...sorry. I never meant to start that argument with you. You were just trying to do your job with the last mission and I completely screwed it up so I understand why you were so upset with me. I guess I don't make a very good detective huh?"

"Heh, nope."

She couldn't help but to smile now that she was actually agreeing with him.

"Well you shouldn't be the only one feeling sorry for yourself. I was way too hard on you. You made a mistake and it was pretty bad but I shouldn't stay so obsessed with it. I'll get over it and I won't blame you so harshly like that again. I promise."

"Okay."

"And I feel so bad about that fight we had, I was thinking I should make it up to you. You're my partner after all."

"Well how are you planning to make it up to me?"

He started to think for a moment until he finally came up with the idea. "Hmm, how about I take you out to some coffee tomorrow morning. We can talk about how we enjoyed being in each other's shoes for once."

She smiled, "I...I'd like that a lot...Captain." She had heard him laughing a bit over the phone after she said his name like they were on a mission.

"Then I'll pick you up around seven at your place."

"Okay I'll see you in the morning."

"All right later, bat girl."

"Later, Shad", she then turned off the phone and lightly blushed.

Knuckles was sitting at the table bored to death until Rouge had finally came out of the bathroom. "About time. What took you so long, Rouge?"

She walked up to him and placed his phone down on the table beside him. "Oh sorry Knuckles, but I need to go home now I just don't feel so well right now."

"Uh, you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, "No I can go alone but thanks for the dinner. It was very nice of you."

He then watched her walk out of the restaurant. He crossed his arms, "Well she sure left in a hurry."

Soon the waitress had approached him and placed a white piece of paper down on the table. "The bill, sir."

"Oh shit!" He picked up the paper and looked at it. "200 dollars!"

The waitress sighed, 'Someone always has to have a heart attack over the bills.'

He clenched his fists with anger, "Rouge was supposed to pay half of the bill." He looked over at his cellphone laying there on the table. He picked it up and started to look at the previous calls, "Just who the hell did she call anyway?" He soon came to the name SHADOW on the screen. He gritted his teeth in anger. 'She...called him? Why?'

The waitress sighed, "Are you just going to glare at your phone or are you going to pay the bill?"

The echidna then closed his phone and hit his head hard on the table.

**A/N:Took me long enough to finish huh? R&R please!**


End file.
